Sister
by mquwu
Summary: The memories are only the beginning... and Philip Hamilton is devoted to finding out their meaning.


The **candle **went out. Samuel Seabury glared at the unlit candle. "How dare you," he growled. He took out his box of matches and again lit the slowly melting candle. It went out again. "Ugh, George!" Samuel groaned.

The spirit of George Washington instantly appeared next to him. He grinned childishly, the 22-year-old colonel had died during the French and Indian War. The young man never lived to see the Revolutionary War unfold. Samuel would tell the revolution in his perspective; a Loyalist's perspective.

George's green eyes lit up with interest. "What happened next? Did he reply?"

Samuel scowled. "Unfortunately, yes." He quickly wrote down a few words before continuing. "The article was called 'Farmer Refuted' and, sad to say, that article had me beat. That '' fellow had won," The older man fiercely finished the article he was writing, "this time."

George looked at Samuel with his round, innocent eyes that resembled so much like emeralds. The two men lovingly stared at each other for a few minutes before the dead colonel made his first move.

"So," he started, "are you going to get revenge."

Samuel looked at George then looked at his writing. "No."

George stood up and took Samuel's hand in his. He pulled him from up the chair he was sitting on, out of his study, and into his bedroom. Samuel knew what was about to happen, they had down this before on numerous occasions. The two men laid down on the bed. George embraced Samuel, startling him a little. And then…

A blur.

That was all that Samuel remembered the next morning. He woke up all alone, dressed in his nightgown as if he went to sleep last night as normal.

But as far as Samuel was concerned, something DID happen. Soon, memories started to come back, **slowly**, yes, but surely.

George saw, from a distance, as his love awoke from the deep slumber he was in. Everything was changing… and it wasn't good.

For about a week, Samuel had seen nothing of George. He was constantly worrying and worrying.

Soon, a week turned into a month, a month turned into six months, six months turned into a year, and a year turned into a decade. In those 10 years, so many things had changed. Regarding George, he was a wandering soul for most of those years, until he had found a nice place to stay in Virginia. Ah yes, Monticello was the place to be. George had long forgotten about Samuel, and guilt had traveled behind him much to his surprise.

As for Samuel, life got much better without George, thus creating a new era of writing for the middle-aged man. Poetry and creative writing came easy to him. Informative essays… not so much.

"Then we express emotional turmoil through the main character's closest friend..." Samuel muttered to himself. A drip of **water** fell on his partridge paper.

Samuel growled. "What do you want George?"

Instead of a rebellious young man, a teen boy with short curly hair and bright baby blue eyes appeared. His eyes were wide, he was scared, Samuel knew that he was the cause of his intense emotion.

He softened a little at the sight of the boy. "I'm sorry. I had mistaken you for someone else. My apologies."

The teenager looked up at him with his big round blue eyes. He immediately fell to the ground. Samuel's eyes went wide and he kneeled down next to him. His worry was calmed when he saw that he had fallen down to sleep. His **heart** had stopped hurting and started to feel a sense of calm.

He hadn't felt this way since... since… since George…

A tear rolled down his cheek. Things might have been better without him, but Samuel still missed him if he was being honest with himself.

Samuel picked the young teen up and laid him down on one of his couches in his study. He immediately positioned himself comfortably. Samuel smiled softly before going back to his desk to continue writing. "So, like I was saying, we express emotional turmoil through the main character's closest friend..."

A scream.

Samuel tensed. "Um, young lad are you fine back there." The middle-aged man stood up from his desk and slowly walked to his couch. He looked at the teen and saw that he was perfectly still, sleeping peacefully. Before he walks back to his desk, the boy delivers another bloodcurdling scream.

Samuel spectated in horror as he saw the young boy scream multiple times, spawn very deep growls from his throat, which resembled those of a **wolf**. The teen continued for almost 10 minutes. After he stopped, he started to heavily breathe and kept repeating one name: "Angelica… Angelica… Angelica!" he screamed and continued for another 10 minutes.

Again, he stopped.

But this time, he went limp.

Samuel never knew that ghosts could make those kinds of noises or remember their loved ones after death. George always mentioned the fact that his only regret was forgetting the ones he cared about the most.

_Snap out of it Samuel, _he thought to himself. _You know he doesn't care about you anymore. He probably doesn't even remember you._

The boy's eyes quickly opened to the size of saucers. "Angelica?" he asked.

Samuel turned his head to the boy. "No honey, she's not here."

He hung his head at the news. "Oh."

"How do you remember your family after death?" Samuel asked.

"Family?" the boy inquired. "The only thing I remember about 'family' is Angelica. My little sister."

"What is your name?" Samuel inquired as he sat next to him.

The boy sat up on the couch and turned his head to look at Samuel. "Philip. My name is Philip Hamilton."

"Hamilton..." Samuel reminisced.

Philip frowned. "Another of father's adversaries."

"At one time." Samuel turned to look at his pile of old essays. "When I was younger, about your age to be exact."

Philip's eyes widened again. "At one time?"

Samuel turned again to look at the boy, then challenged, "Yes, at one time."

Philip, eyes still wide, asked, "How did you meet him? He's never mentioned you before? Not even in his stories about his days about being a young lad at King's College. He always has a story about his adversaries."

Samuel smiled. "I guess I wasn't much of an adversary."

Philip narrowed his eyes. "You are weird."

"No, I am not. You're weird for knowing my name. Now Philip, what is my name?" Samuel inquired.

Philip's eyes went wide again. "S-Samuel Seabury. Right?"

"You must've met George."

Philip nodded, then smiled. "George was very nice to me after I died. He was one of my first friends in the afterlife."

Samuel sighed. "Of course he was."

Philip yawned. "May I sleep now?"

"You may."

That was the last time Philip saw Samuel alive.

That night, Philip dreamed about his sister. "A-Angelica… DON'T LEAVE ME! Please! Please don't leave me sister dear, please!" He screamed and screamed until…

_Pew! Pew!_

Philip immediately woke up. He was about to run to Samuel's bedroom, then he immediately teleported to his friend's bedroom, only to see him dead on the floor with two gunshot wounds. One to his head and one to his neck.

"S-Samuel..." Philip was shaking in pain and raw emotion as he saw his newly made friend lying on the floor dead.

Philip then thought about Angelica.

How she would be dead too.

Soon, anyways.

"I've got to visit Angelica, I've got to visit Angelica!" But as soon as Philip was about to leave, the door shut closed.

Philip looked behind him and saw Samuel looking out his bedroom window. "S-S-Samuel..."

Samuel looked behind himself to look at Philip. "Hello, youngling." He waved as if he had never seen Philip in his life.

Philip's eyes went wide. "Samuel… Do you not remember me?"

Samuel blinked. "No, I don't. I don't know you at all young lad."

"You don't know me..." Tears were threatening to come out of Philip's eyes.

Samuel noticed and quickly said, "Now, now, no need to get all worked up about it. The people I've met said it's completely normal to forget the ones you knew when you were alive."

Philip sniffed. "It's just… you knew me when I was dead. So even if you knew ghosts in your lifetime you don't remember them?"

Samuel thought for a second. "Well, no..." He then smiled. "But we can still be friends!"

Philip looked up at Samuel. He was… different. He wasn't the same Samuel Philip knew just a few minutes ago. Philip had this… this… this feeling.

A feeling that this was only the beginning.

There was more to be uncovered. And Philip knew just where to start.


End file.
